


Marinette and Her Chaton (extras)

by Miraculous_Content



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonus Things, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content
Summary: Bonus content from my Beauty and the Beast AU of Miraculous Ladybug; could be the beta version of a scene that ended up in the final product, a scene that was cut completely, or something that takes place after the story was over![CS - Changed Scene][DS - Deleted Scene][PS - Post-Story Scene]





	1. CS: Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is very similar to the original version in Chapter 7 of my story, but was written without any thought to the scenes that came before it. In fact, this was even before I'd decided whether or not the kwami were going to be in the story!
> 
> You can see more of Chat's thought processes here, as this was written before I thought it best to stick to one character's thought processes. I felt like it becomes a mess when I'm constantly switching between Marinette and Chat. I kept some parts of it line-for-line, but Chat's thoughts and feelings were scrapped.

Marinette had learned not to question Chat whenever she found him spontaneously sleeping in weird places or positions. She had little clue of whether it was in his cat-beast blood or something else, but she'd gotten used to it. Sleeping on the stair railing with a leg and arm hanging off? Classic Chat. Resting on the chandelier with no recollection afterward of how he got up there? Only every other Monday.

For those reasons, Marinette was relatively surprised when she was ready to go home for the day and found him merely laying in front of the fireplace, just about ready to doze off.

She paused, mentally debating if it was worth disturbing him, then approached, slight amusement across her features. "Not even sleeping upside-down on the couch, Chat?"

He peeked at her with one eye open, looking surprised, then opened the other eye as well, giving her a smile. "Are you disappointed?"

She snorted—he was such a dweeb—before responding. "No. Just..."

Her lips pursed. "Are you really comfortable no matter where you sleep? You always look well-rested whenever I come over."

"Maybe you're just my wake-up call, hm? Can't be looking tired for my one and only guest."

Her smile faltered for a moment, realizing just how lonely that sounded. She tried to brush it off. "That doesn't answer my question. You sleep in the weirdest places. I mean, even on the floor must feel awful, right?"

He hummed. "Don't knock it 'til you try it, Princess."

She paused, ready to pout at the mere idea, but tilted her head instead, Chat grinning at the curiosity that suddenly overtook her face.

She shook her head, reality kicking in. "That's not fair. I don't have all that fur like you do. It wouldn't be the same."

He knew she was right. Being a beast did have some advantages, like the fact that he was well-warmed most of the time and could be comfortable laying just about anywhere. Still, he wouldn't object if he managed to get her to stay a bit longer.

His mouth opened, ready to snark at her, but nothing came out. He hesitated, words coming to mind but suddenly wondering if they weren't right to be said.

He studied her face and blushed, knowing she was expecting him to say at least something.

His smile became sheepish, the prospect of her reaction driving him to push the words out. "Why not try laying on me then? Plagg's done it before. He must think I'm a good pillow, but it never hurt to have a second opinion."

Marinette let out a small noise that even she couldn't discern, her body reeling back in surprise. Lay down, on  _Chat?_  She didn't doubt that he was comfy, as she'd felt his fur once or twice, but the offer was a bit sudden, even if not entirely unwelcome.

She bit her bottom lip, hardly believing that she was actually considering the idea, but curiosity won over. She grasped at the blanket resting on the nearby couch, then brought it over to him. Getting down on her knees, she draped it over both herself and him, hesitating for a minute before her cheek met his side.

He was warm, but not to the point of being too much. It was like a furry heating pad, set to the perfect temperature. She couldn't help running her hand along his fur, though didn't linger for long.

Chat had to resist any urge to purr, a muffled squeak leaving him as he felt Marinette practically petting him. When had been the last time he'd been given affection like that? He couldn't remember.

"U-uh, sorry," Marinette suddenly said as she pulled her hand away, sounding embarrassed.

"No, it's... it's fine," he assured, swallowing sheepishly. He only slightly regretted asking her to lay on him. "So, is Plagg right? Am I comfy enough for you, Princess?"

She snorted. Not once did she believe he really meant it when he called her that. "You're okay I guess."

"You  _guess?_ " he asked in mock offense. "I go through a lot of effort to keep this fur smooth and silky, I'll have you know!"

"Not enough!" Marinette retorted despite nuzzling into his fluff.

"You're too cruel, Princess."

"Just go to sleep, Chat," she said dismissively.

"Oh?" Chat raised a brow. Marinette wasn't looking at his face, but she could feel his smirk and already knew what was coming.

"Chat, no."

"Would you prefer it if I were  **cat** atonic?"

He felt her small hand lightly smack the back of his head. He couldn't help laughing.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Chat smiled, his heart warmed as he felt Marinette shift against him.  _I'm glad I did though..._

"So... don't you have a bed or something?" she asked. "This castle's so big, and you gave me a room. There's no way you gave me the only one, right?"

Chat shrugged to the best of his ability while laying down. "I slept in one for a while, but this cat-body of mine doesn't always feel like sleeping where it makes sense."

Marinette hummed in thought. "Do you... have any other cat traits?"

Chat needed a moment to think about it. It felt like it'd been so long since he'd been human that he couldn't remember many differences.

"I tried lapping at a glass of milk once," he blurted out, promptly blushing as Marinette started to laugh. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"No, no! It's not that!" she assured, trying to calm herself down. She took a breath, ensuring she wasn't laughing anymore, then added, "I just didn't expect something like that from you. Aside from the whole sleeping thing, you don't do a lot of cat things."

"I am a gentlecat," Chat responded with a light regal tone. "I shouldn't act in such ways around my guest."

"So you  _do_  act differently then?"

Chat mentally scolded himself for slipping up.

Marinette stared at the back of his head, trying to gauge how he was feeling, then gently pet his fur. "...Silly cat."

One of his ears flickered, giving her its attention.

"You don't have to worry about that stuff with me. You know that, right?"

Chat jerked his head back at her in surprise, Marinette raising a brow as if offended that he would think otherwise.

"Uh..." He attempted to think of something witty to say, not wanting to accidentally insult her, but fumbled. "No, I didn't?"

If it were a normal person Marinette had been talking to, she  _might've_  felt insulted, but she couldn't blame Chat. She didn't know all the details of his condition, but she knew that he'd been alone for a long time. It was natural that he'd be insecure.

"Well, you do now?" She leaned further into him, eyelids drooping. "We're friends, Chat. You can be yourself around me, okay?"

His heart was warmed by her words. He couldn't remember many people he knew personally from his past, but he was sure that Marinette was a special person, too kind-hearted for her own good. Though he'd been initially against the idea of his kwami bringing Marinette to him, he couldn't be happier now.

He smiled playfully. "Even with my puns?"

She rolled her eyes, but giggled. "Yes."

"I hope  _you_  know that it works the same way for you too then?" he said, giving her a firm gaze.

Her eyes softened. "I know. You're one of the few people who don't look at me weird for my 'crazy fashion ideas'."

"You're just ahead of your time," he stated matter-of-factly. "Give it a few hundred years maybe."

Marinette snorted. "I'll be dead by then."

"Ah, but your ideas will live on forever," he retorted. "So don't worry about it."

Even if she didn't believe him, she deeply appreciated the gesture. "Where'd you get a cheesy thought like that?"

She wasn't sure what she'd said to cause it, but the atmosphere suddenly dropped. Chat's ears drooped noticeably, and Marinette felt hesitant to ask what she'd done.

"...My mom. She'd say a lot of things like that," he answered.

"Oh." Marinette knew it was best not to pry. Surely, she'd only hurt him further if she did. Another time might work, but now was not it.

Chat shook his head, smiling genuinely. "It's fine, Marinette." He knew she'd know he was serious if he used her real name. "I've moved on a long time ago."

Even in her near-asleep state, Marinette could tell it was a lie. She was drifting off, but still managed, "You can... talk to me... whenever, you know?"

If he was honest, the feeling of her against him was more than enough to soothe his soul, but he didn't let that thought be any more than that; a thought.

He simply nodded his head, which he figured Marinette must've seen because she began to nuzzle against his side again. He leaned his head onto his arms, relaxing, but couldn't help sneaking a peek at Marinette with one eye. Sure enough, she had already fallen asleep, a small smile on her face and one of her hands resting on his fur.

Chat was sure that his mother would've liked her. They were so much alike and yet completely different. It was beautiful.

He relaxed, now having both eyes closed as he tried to drift off to sleep as well, Marinette's words of comfort ringing in his head.

_"We're friends, Chat."_

The words both helped him and hurt him at the same time.


	2. CS: Chapter 10 (alternate)

_Eight-year-old Adrien Agreste hid carefully behind the nearest tree, peeking out to ensure his father's "hunting party" wasn't around. If he could just have a moment of silence, he'd take it._

_Not seeing anyone searching for him, he sighed in relief, then smiled to himself._

" _A-adrien?"_

_Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin. They'd found him. They'd found him already and he'd be scolded for sure by—_

_He jerked his head back, stopping all thoughts of his father setting the city on fire when he only saw a young girl standing there._

_She sported a small black dress, the lower half flaring out into a ladybug pattern. Her hair had been bunched up into a bun, which he could see easily given that her head was bowed so low that he couldn't even see her face._

_He must've taken too long to respond, as she squirmed. "A-ah, er, is it m-mister Adrien? S-sir Adrien? Um—"_

_Adrien snapped back to reality, giving her a smile even though he imagined that she couldn't see it. "A-adrien's fine. Do you want something?"_

_He tried to be polite, especially upon noting that her hands were behind her back. She was probably just someone who wanted an autograph or something, though it made him sad to think it._

_However, her hands moved out from behind her back, a carefully wrapped box now held out to him, even tied with a bow._

" _B-birth—gift. A-this-for-day—I-I-mean—!" she stammered. She took a breath. "T-this is a gift for your day-birth—birthday!"_

_Adrien's brows raised in surprise. Someone knew his birthday, and remembered it?_

" _This is really for me?"_

_The girl nodded, head still bowed and her whole body shaking nervously._

_Adrien stared down at the present like it was some foreign object from another world. The only other person who'd given him a genuine present for his birthday had been Nino._

_Also Chloe, though it was usually a day or two late._

_He brought his hands up slowly, reaching for the box. His fingertips brushed hers before he could get a grasp on it._

_He recoiled, like he'd just been electrocuted. He stared down at his hands, flexing his fingers, then reached out again. His fingers brushed hers once more, but he managed to take the present this time._

_She drew her own hands back, still staring down at her own feet as she twiddled her fingers._

_Adrien stroked along the side of the ribbon, undoing it with great care. It came off in one piece. Not wanting to set it on the ground, he gave it a temporary place on his shoulder._

_He opened the box. His jaw dropped at the blue scarf laying inside. He didn't even need to feel it to realize that it was handmade._

_He felt it anyway._

_The scarf was so soft and warm against his touch. Suddenly, he wished he had an occasion to wear it._

" _Y-you made this?"_

_The girl nodded._

_Adrien flushed red. There was an inexperience in the making of the scarf, but he could see the love put into it. He couldn't properly express how much he appreciated it._

_It felt hard to speak all of a sudden. "H-hey. What's your name?"_

_The girl shifted shyly under his gaze, but he gave her all the time in the world to reply._

_Unfortunately, the world had other plans, a stern voice calling out from the distance. "Adrien Agreste!"_

_Adrien flinched, jerking his head to scan the area around him. Now his father was looking for him too? He was in so much trouble._

" _S-sorry, I have to—" He turned back to look at the girl._

_She was gone. He never even got to see her face._

* * *

Chat could only stand in place as he stared at Marinette, the distant yet vivid memory swirling around her and merging with her form.

It was like the tune of a piano, soft yet powerful, melting together with the timid tones of a songbird. Chat hadn't even realized that they were playing the same song until he heard them together.

He silently realized how much he enjoyed the melody.

Marinette. She'd made him the scarf with her own two hands. It made too much sense, really.

Her voice still echoed in his mind, calling his name; his  _original_  name.  _"Adrien?"_

She'd said it minutes ago, but he had no reply, no answer, no response. It was like he'd lost the ability to hear his own name and reply with anything of value.

Marinette, still standing in place as well, lowered her gaze from his. She glanced back at the box—at the scarf that she must have so lovingly crafted—then stared down at the floor.

"You… kept that all this time?"

Chat replied, though his voice felt distant, "Of course I did. You gave it to me."

Marinette blinked rapidly, a blush forming across her face. "I-it's just a scarf, A-adrien."

The name felt weird to him.  _Irked_  him. He didn't understand why. Coming from her though, he couldn't even be upset.

"It's the scarf that  _you_  made, Ladybug."

Now  _he_  was blushing, having realized too late what he'd let slip. "Uh—I mean—"

Marinette looked up at him, tilting her head. "Ladybug?"

He flushed deeper. "I… couldn't find you again. I didn't know your name. Your dress—it had a ladybug pattern."

He was pretty sure he was dying as she began to chuckle at him. He expected her to make fun of him, but she instead replied, "I can't believe you remember that dress. That did  _not_  work on me at all. The pattern was all uneven."

He was almost offended. How could she not think that she looked anything else than perfect in that dress?

Wait… hadn't they just established that he was…?

As if realizing the fact herself, Marinette's joking smile simmered into something more thoughtful.

She stared at her feet. "But… it's my fault that you couldn't find me. I hid whenever I saw you."

"You  _hid?_ " Chat echoed. "Why?"

She covered her face, likely embarrassed. "You never wore the scarf! I was so sure you hated it!"

"I wanted to, believe me," Chat retorted, "but I was afraid my father would take it away!"

Marinette flinched. Slowly, she moved her hands out of the way, looking deep in thought.

It took him a moment to realize that she was staring at him. His  _form._

She seemed so unsure, like there was some internal struggle going on in her mind that refused to settle.

Chat backed away self-consciously, rubbing an arm.

Finally, Marinette stepped forward. She was smiling softly. "I don't suppose this was some attempt to just change your look and leave town? I'm not gonna find any blond under all that black fur, am I?"

Chat's ears perked. He snickered, tail easing itself out of its nervous stiffness. "Nah, I'm afraid not."

He turned and walked away from her, taking a deep breath before sitting down on his bed. The mattress creaked under his weight.

Staring down at the floor, he noted Marinette walking towards him. She stopped when she was directly in front of him.

Her hand reached forward, resting on top of his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sounded so genuine. It hurt him, knowing now how worried she must have been when he wasn't there.

He met her gaze unsurely. "Is that okay?"

Her hand couldn't completely wrap around his, but she squeezed it reassuringly. "Of course it is."

Chat smiled gratefully. Marinette smiled back, then gestured to the spot next to him. "Can I sit here?"

He nodded. She shifted, releasing his hand and taking a seat next to him. He tried not to reflect on how much he missed her warmth against his hand.

Marinette stared at the wall, eyes distant. He'd known her long enough to see that she was deep in thought.

Her hands clasped together. "Were you really here all this time, ever since you disappeared?"

"Yeah."

"...Like this?"

He hunched over, staring at his hands. "I guess you were a little right when you said I changed looks and left town."

Marinette let out a small hum, her smile having faded. "How?"

The question of the day. Chat tensed, but forced his shoulders to relax. As difficult as it might be to tell the story, he didn't want Marinette feeling guilty and taking back her question.

He inhaled. He exhaled. "I just wanted a break. My father expected a lot from me, and my schedule always seemed so full. I could handle it alright, but only as long as I snuck out once a month, so I could have time to myself."

"How old were you when you started?" Marinette asked softly.

"Six," he answered without hesitation, the memory feeling fresh.

There were only a few fresh memories.

"Nino helped me get out once we started being friends. He always wanted to join me, but it was so late. I guess he just didn't have the time that night."

"That night…" Marinette whispered. He knew she understood.

"I'd been sneaking out a few extra times. Everything just kept piling on and I couldn't handle it. I knew I was just running away from my problems but—"

He felt Marinette's hands touch one of his. He glanced over at her, her face full of sympathy.

She didn't have to say it for him to hear it.  _"Don't blame yourself."_

He smiled at her, but it faded as he went back to staring at the wall. "I kept going deeper into the forest every time. Usually, no matter where I went, I always ended up right back at the entrance, but—"

"Not this time," Marinette finished.

Chat nodded. "The kwami; they're actually supposed to be the guardians of the forest. Witches tend to make their homes in forests, so it's up to kwami to lead them away."

He paused, looking around for something. When he didn't find it, he averted his gaze to the floor. "It was Plagg's job that day."

Marinette was silent; almost eerily so.

Chat continued, "Maybe the job was just that boring. I guess no one really showed up that often, so he wasn't paying much attention. I slipped right by him.

"I've always been unlucky. I stumbled right into her territory. I didn't even get a chance to run away."

Marinette followed his gaze to the floor. "And she…?"

"Sort of." Chat sighed. "She said she'd looked into my heart. She didn't even look for long; said that I was running away from everyone that cared about me. She called me a fool.

"She told me that, if I wanted to run away so badly, she'd grant my wish."

Marinette added, "So she transformed you, so you felt like you couldn't go home?"

Chat's ear flickered. "Almost. The rest of the kwami told me later that she was probably going to transform me into some massive hideous beast, but…"

He glanced over to one of the shelves. "Plagg got in the way. That's why I'm mostly all cat here. He didn't really know what getting in the way would do, but he sacrificed his powers so I could still resemble myself, at least a little."

Marinette was quiet again.

"I know he tried his best, but I still wasn't really… presentable. So, I went back home, crawled into one of the windows, grabbed my most precious belongings, and left. Then I met the kwami and they let me stay in this castle. Wayzz went to work—heck, he's  _still_  at work—trying to fix the spell, but no luck. So, I changed my name to Chat Noir and… that's it."

"Adrien…" Marinette uttered softly.

Chat shook his head. "You must be pretty disappointed, huh?"

She gasped. "W-what? Disappointed?"

He frowned. "You sounded like you were so worried about me. You were probably expecting to find Adrien, but instead—"

He sensed Marinette moving next to him. He looked over, stiffening as she suddenly took his face in her hands.

Her hands were warm.

"I  _did_  find Adrien," she said with confidence. She paused, her voice becoming somewhat shy. " _Y-you're_  Adrien…"

Chat resisted making any sort of purr as she ran one of her hands along his head.

"So I'm not disappointed. I'm happy that you're okay."

He opened his mouth to retort, but she interrupted, "I'm happy that you're  _alive and well,_  even if you're like this."

He searched her eyes, expecting some sort of deceit, but he only found her stunning confidence. It made him flush pink.

Marinette pulled her hands back, returning to sitting on the couch. She breathed, likely taking everything in.

After a pause, she looked up at him. "So…"

Chat tilted his head, patiently letting her finish.

"What do I call you now? You changed your name to Chat, but…"

He considered it, replying, "Chat's fine. That's the name I've gone with for all these years." He chuckled. "Plus, it feels weird hearing you call me by my old name."

Marinette giggled. "Okay. Chat it is."

"That's really alright with you, Marinette?"

She hummed, as if thinking about it. Suddenly, he felt her against him, and saw her leaning into his arm.

"It is, but… I think I like Princess a little better than Marinette."

Chat stiffened, a stifled gasp leaving him.

His secret; she knew it, and yet she was acting like nothing had changed. She was even  _encouraging_  his nickname.

In his weak moment, Chat couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect, and he let Marinette know by hugging her. She didn't hesitate to hug back.

It'd been so long since he'd hugged anyone. It was warm, inviting, and if given the choice, he probably wouldn't want to leave it.

"...Hey," Marinette said softly. There was an urgency to it.

Chat pulled away, just enough so he could see her face.

She smiled. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

"W-what?" Chat asked, puzzled. "Me? Why would you want me to...?"

"You're human," she reminded him. Taking one hand off of him, she gestured around them. "You've been in this huge place with just the kwami. Aside from me, you haven't interacted with a  _single_  person."

He bit his bottom lip, considering the idea. Of course he loved the kwami, but seeing two more people…

No, it was more than that. It was seeing  _Marinette's parents;_  Tikki's creators.

"But… I'm…"

Marinette shook her head. "They won't care. They'll love you. I'm sure they will." She grinned. "Don't forget; you're a gentlecat."

Chat was honestly shocked that his body maintained any sense of solidity; he was  _melting_  at how kind she was.

"...Then, yeah." He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

She smiled back, petting his shoulder. "But… I should probably get going now. I didn't mean to stay so long."

"I didn't mind," Chat assured fondly.

She giggled, then got off the bed. "Besides, I have to ask Wayzz if I can borrow something."

"Hm?" Chat's smile faded into a curious frown. "Wayzz?"

Marinette placed a finger against her lips—a sure sign that it was a secret and she wasn't going to tell him—then walked off, exiting through the doorway and heading down the hall.

Chat stared, then looked down at his arms. He could still feel the phantom of Marinette's warm hug.

He cherished it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was first writing Chapter 10, I knew that I wanted to keep the beginning the same no matter what, but I couldn't decide whose perspective to focus on. Thus, I made two versions of the same chapter; one from Marinette's perspective, and one from Chat's. I copied a few things line-for-line, but otherwise, I wrote blindly without looking at the other version.
> 
> Chat's version fit with the focus of the chapter opener and was calmer (you probably noticed that there's no big hug in this version), but Marinette's had more energy and had more emotion shown between both characters (Chat's emotions are all obvious whereas Marinette is a little more lost, so following Marinette explains more).
> 
> Marinette's version ultimately won out in the end, especially because that's always who I tended to focus on when she and Chat are together anyway.


	3. CS: Marinette's Decision

Marinette silently considered Chat's situation, and her heart ached. She couldn't be upset with him for leaving in such a hurry, as she imagined that he was overwhelmed by having her parents treat him like a son. Still, she couldn't help missing him, even if she could go see him at any time.

She racked her brain, trying to think of what she could do for him, then made a decision.

"Mom!"

There was a silence, but eventual footsteps as Sabine came upstairs, glancing at Marinette with a concerned gaze.

"Yes?"

Marinette was firm. "Can you help me with something?"

Sabine's eyes slowly looked around the room. Marinette was sure she was trying to find Chat.

"Does this have anything to do with your friend?"

Marinette hesitated, not wanting to give too much away. Chat's secret of being Adrien was for her ears only, he'd once told her.

"...It might."

Sabine seemed to understand, nodding her head. "What's the matter?"

Marinette took a breath, gaze stern.

"I want to find Mrs. Agreste."

Sabine's brows raised. It wasn't rare to see Marinette stare with such focus, but there was a determination there that wasn't like anything she'd seen out of her.

She nodded her head in understanding. "You mean Evelyn?"

Marinette gasped. "You knew her?"

"I  _know_  her. She'd visit the bakery and we'd strike up a conversation every time!" She laughed, expression warm as she reminisced. "She could hold up a line like you wouldn't believe."

Hope ignited in Marinette's chest. Sabine smiled knowingly, adding, "I could write to her if you really need her to come that badly."

Marinette's mind was just about blown. Her mother knew Chat's mother, and knew where she was  _right now?_

"Mom, you're amazing."

Sabine felt pride at the praise, nodding her head firmly before starting to head back downstairs.

She paused a few steps down, turning her head back to Marinette. "What do you want me to tell her?"

Marinette placed a hand on her chin in thought, considering her words carefully.

"Tell her... that her son misses her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but you'll note a few things in this versus the version in Chapter 14; Tom isn't present and Marinette is in her room instead of at a table.
> 
> Tom wasn't friends with Evelyn in the original, as Sabine was always at the counter when Evelyn showed up. There might've been some deeper implications there, like Evelyn was always hesitant to talk to husbands since her own husband was such a jerk, but I really wanted to center all/most of the conflicts around Chat and Marinette.
> 
> This was also a chapter ender originally, and then the chapter afterward would be a timeskip. There might've been other details as well, like Marinette being hesitant to meet with Chat because she didn't want to give anything away before she was sure that Evelyn would be willing to come, but they were left out of the final product because I didn't want to overcomplicate things.
> 
> Another thing you may note is that Marinette calls Sabine "Mom" instead of "Maman." When I was writing the complete story, it just felt right for me to use what Marinette says in the French dub.


	4. CS: Evelyn Agreste

Chat rested on the couch, head tilted lazily back. He wouldn't admit that he had little to do whenever Marinette wasn't around, but it was the truth. He'd spent many years in the abandoned castle, and while the kwami occasionally thought up some things to do, he needed alone time, which wasn't always full of fun when he'd done basically everything there was to do in his home.

It hadn't helped that Marinette failed to return for the past couple of days. Was she angry with him for running off? Did she hate him? Would she never return?

Then, as if the world wanted to answer his questions, a knock came to the door.

"Chat? Are you home?"

Chat felt his heart jump at the sudden voice.  _Marinette..._

He scrambled off the couch, practically tripping over himself before racing over to the front door with haste. He went to open it, stopping halfway for just a moment to smooth out the fur on his head.

Once the door was opened, Marinette eased her way inside, smiling at him. "Hey."

"Hey to you too, Princess," he replied with a grin, sitting on his heels so they could be more eye-level. He went to shut the door, but Marinette stopped him, her hand over his.

"Wait. I..." She swallowed, suddenly sounding unsure. "I brought someone to see you."

Chat's brows lowered with concern. Could Marinette have brought her parents? Chat would've tried making the place look more presentable if he'd known.

Marinette, not wanting to leave Chat asking questions, simply stepped aside and turned, waving to someone that Chat couldn't see.

"You can come in," she said.

Chat's ears picked up on footsteps and he watched as a figure slowly stepped into view.

In an instant, his mouth dropped open, eyes going wide.

The woman staring at him gasped, hands going over her mouth in surprise.

"A-Adrien...?"

Marinette saw light fill Chat's eyes, and despite his age, his demeanor was suddenly that of a lost child.

His voice was timid. "...M-Mommy?"

Marinette nearly started to cry.

Evelyn was still in shock, unable to tear her eyes away from her son. He was different, certainly, but she knew that she was staring at her boy, Adrien. His green eyes, albeit different, still had the same innocence that she used to look at every day.

Chat stood up, easily taller than his mother in his transformed state, and took a step forward. He'd missed her  _so_  badly, a million questions racing through his head.

He reached forward, wanting to hug her, but dreadful realization washed over his face. His focus went towards his clawed hands, reminding him of his situation. He met his mother's eyes again, but backed away uneasily.

 _Don't look at me,_  he thought miserably, hands going up to shield his face. He felt embarrassed, waiting for the moment where his mother would realize the  _horror_  that he was, and run off.

There was an uncomfortable silence, but he refused to move, and even considered running away himself. Then, he felt hands on his arms that weren't Marinette's. His own hands were pulled away. His mother came back into view.

Suddenly, she hugged him, Chat stiffening as if he'd just been electrocuted.

Evelyn sighed sadly into his chest. "I missed you too."

Tears came to Chat's eyes immediately. Evelyn pulled him down with her as she sat on the floor. He crumpled against her. and hugged her tightly, face against her shoulder.

Evelyn gently shushed him, running her hand along his back. "Easy. It's all right," she assured, despite her own oncoming tears.

Marinette watched silently with a smile, then closed the door behind her, making her way to the kitchen with Tikki in her purse.

Chat sobbed in his mother's embrace, but he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the "Marinette being hesitant to meet with Chat" thing that I mentioned last chapter here. Nino also doesn't show up in this chapter, because Nino wasn't yet planned to show up. Nino and Alya's inclusion in the story came a little after Evelyn's which was a little after the kwami.
> 
> I spent a lot of time thinking about Chapter 15 (the chapter this scene takes place in), just because Emilie "Evelyn" Agreste doesn't really have a defined personality in the show. It's also a crucial chapter for Chat's character, as it's where he becomes determined to confess to Marinette.
> 
> In this beta scene, Chat's a bit more nervous and doubtful of his "cat beast" form. I felt he'd developed too far along in the finalized version for him to act like this, so I toned it down.


	5. CS: A Question of Dating

There were two things Chat was currently grateful for when it came to his beast-like form. The first was his fur; he'd almost never been cold since the transformation. Thus, the night air had no effect on him.

The second was his ability to sneak. Despite his bulky form, tall stature, and just general behavior that would imply he was anything but quiet, he was amazing at stealth when he wanted to be. It made him all the more thankful that he had it for this situation.

He slipped in from Marinette's open window, his feet not even making the floorboards creak as he touched them. He stood straight, scanning the room and finding Marinette sleeping in her bed, as he'd hoped. Eyeing her for just a moment, he smiled, admiring the way her hair had fallen against the pillow.

A scent wafted up from downstairs, distracting him but also reminding him to get back on track. He turned away, heading downstairs as quietly as he could. He felt relief at the smell, because it meant that Tom and Sabine were still awake. When he peeked inside the bakery area of the house, the two parents were indeed standing there, giggling as they waited for the completion of what Chat presumed to be cookies. His eyes softened at the sight, but it also made him all the more anxious.

As if they'd sensed that he was there, they turned to him simultaneously. Chat's fur briefly stood on end.

"Chat," Sabine greeted with a smile. "I didn't know you were here."

"I wasn't—I mean, I was,  _I am,_  right now, but I wasn't earlier." He grinned sheepishly, tail swishing back and forth with nervousness. "I had to sneak in through Marinette's window. I hope that's okay?"

Tom nodded. "Of course! Sorry that our little cupcake isn't awake for you though."

"Oh, uh, no, that's okay. I figured she wouldn't be," Chat added. "I came to, um... talk to you guys, actually?"

Was he sweating? Oh gosh, he was sweating. He imagined it looked hilarious; this big cat-like beast being too shy to manage a coherent sentence without stuttering.

"Oh?" Sabine's smile dropped with concern.

"What's on your mind, son?" Tom asked, brow raised.

Chat just barely remembered to breathe, bringing a nervous hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "A-ah... it's about Marinette."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Sabine inquired.

"No,  _no!_ " Chat immediately assured, hands up for emphasis. Realizing his outburst, he cleared his throat, pretty sure they could see his blush through his fur. He avoided their gaze, voice lowering. "...It's the opposite, actually."

He felt their eyes on him, a long silence stretching on. They were waiting in anticipation; waiting for him to say something.

Chat opened his mouth, only for the sound of Tom's footsteps to cut in. He looked, and suddenly, the scent of baked goods got stronger, a cookie being held up to his face.

"Have one," Tom insisted, smile wide.

Chat relaxed, taking the small treat in his hands. Marinette's parents were still so nice. He wished that he'd been able to see them every day before he got cursed; his childhood would've been so much happier. It amazed him, just how easily they were able to make him feel at home.

Chat bit down on the cookie, savoring the bite as he turned away, moving over to the couch and sitting down. He knew they wouldn't think weirdly of him, but admitting how he felt was still difficult.

Tom and Sabine were at his side almost instantaneously, the cookies left in a tray on the table. Chat smiled, reminded of when Marinette would bring him cookies.

"...Your daughter's really amazing," he managed.

Tom laughed. "Glad someone else sees it!"

Sabine nodded proudly, then placed a hand on Chat's arm. "You're amazing too, I hope you know."

Chat felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. This family. This  _freaking_  family. He wanted— _needed_ —to be a part of it.

"Then—" He swallowed despite no part of the cookie being in his mouth. "—is it okay if I say that I love her?"

The sudden eerie silence in the room made him feel tense. Tom and Sabine had clearly not been expecting him to say it so out of the blue.

And yet, they soon smiled.

"Of course!" Tom exclaimed, lightly patting Chat's back. "Who better for our little girl than you?"

"S-seriously?" Chat asked, voice nearly cracking.

Sabine giggled, patting his leg. "Chat, just because you're the way you are doesn't make you a bad person. You're kind, caring, and you've treated Marinette with more love than anyone else. You don't have to ask for our permission."

He blushed deeper, the high praise making his heart shake. "S-so, it's really okay?"

Tom picked up a cookie, tapping Chat's nose with it. "As long as you promise not to  _dessert_  her." He bit into the treat for emphasis.

Chat made a face, then laughed. He laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. He laughed in relief that they accepted him.

 _And,_  he laughed to clear his anxiety, knowing that this was the easy part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were many lines I kept from this scene to put in the finalized Chapter 16, but you'll probably notice that Alya and Nino not being in the original concept is showing its face again; Alya's not here and Marinette is sound asleep.
> 
> When thinking about the story, I realized that Chat was getting all the talks over how he should confess to Marinette, but I wanted Marinette to get the same treatment. Alya was a good vessel for that idea, since I didn't want her parents to have that job all to themselves.
> 
> I admittedly miss this nervous Chat a bit, but I wanted to show Chat's development by having him be more confident in coming to Tom and Sabine to talk.


	6. CS: First Kiss

"Chat?" Marinette called as she traversed the stairs. "Mom has—"

She gasped softly, covering her mouth as she noticed Chat still sleeping on her bed. She'd been so sure he'd be awakened by the conversation going on downstairs, but he still slept away. She paused, waiting to see if he'd stir at all, then smiled, walking over quietly and sitting on the edge of the bed.

He was curled up, but he didn't really have a choice. Tom had commented once that he'd built Marinette a large bed in case she ever ''grew big like him'', but even still, he probably hadn't planned for someone as large as Chat to be sleeping in it.

She reached out, lightly touching Chat's face and running her fingers along his fur. It was somewhat unkempt, so she tried to smooth it out for him. She admired how soundly he slept, his breathing hardly even audible.

Though she tried to be quiet and gentle enough to not wake him, he suddenly stirred, his green eyes fluttering open as a small groan escaped him.

"S-sorry," Marinette squeaked. "Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head, sitting up and stretching his arms. "I was just having a catnap, m'lady."

She giggled, rolling her eyes only a little. "Mom's making breakfast. She says it'll be ready in five minutes and I should have you up by then."

"Well, I'm up," he stated matter-of-factly. A grin followed as he pulled Marinette onto his lap. "Which means you and I have five minutes to ourselves."

" _Three_  minutes," she corrected. "It'll take you at least  _two_  to get into your work clothes."

"You—" He cut himself off mid-sentence, yawning. "—underestimate me."

"Mhm," Marinette hummed disbelievingly, a playful smile on her face as she lightly toyed with the pajama shirt she'd made him.

Chat let her, still waking up and not quite ready to face the real world. He probably would've considered going back to bed, but if Marinette was going to be working, that's where he wanted to be too. Sleep could wait.

He watched as she smoothed his shirt out, taking note of how bright her face seemed. She hadn't been up for more than thirty minutes, he was sure; she still had a  _serious_  case of bedhead, which he'd refrain from telling her about because he found it absolutely  _adorable._  Her eyes also seemed tired, waiting to be perked up. He imagined he looked the same.

And yet, her skin was glowing. Her nose was scrunched just slighty in focus, making her freckles even more pronounced. Her smile was full of energy, and her lips...

 _the perfect shade of pink,_  Chat thought. He realized that he might've been staring too hard, and thus tried to look away, but he couldn't deny it.

He wanted to kiss her.

Marinette, having smoothed and ordered out just about everything in arm's reach, looked up to the oddly-silent Chat. She frowned, noticing his averted gaze and blush that bled through his fur.

"Chat?" she called, managing to get his attention. "Something on your mind?"

"M-mm?" His stuttering gave it away immediately, but he didn't seem to notice that he'd done so. He chuckled, hand moving up towards Marinette's head. She let out a content hum as he ran his claws through her hair. "Just wanted to fix your hair, Princess."

An excuse.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, realizing what Chat was doing, but the words left her as he leaned in, trying to get a better view of the loose strands in her hair. She pouted, but said nothing, not sure where to go with getting him to talk.

Then, she noticed his eyes. For just a split second, his gaze had brought itself down to her lips.

_Oh._

Sabine's voice suddenly called from downstairs. "Chat? Are you up?"

Chat straightened, waving despite Sabine not being in view. "Yeah! We'll be down!"

He glanced back at Marinette, checking over his work. After smoothing a single stray strand down, he nodded, satisfied. "Looks like you're good to go."

He shifted to get up, but Marinette had reached out, grasping at his sleeve. "Chat?"

He turned, faking a smile. "A-ah, Marinette, you're going to ruin all your hard work grabbing my sleeve like that."

He frowned as he noticed that her gaze remained serious. She tried to keep eye contact and failed, averting her gaze anyway.

"It...it's okay," she said softly.

Chat was silent, as if needing a moment to understand. His ears pinned down as he took her hand in his, smiling weakly. "Yeah, of course it is! Princess, you accepted me, so I know you wouldn't think I'm weird for it, even if you wouldn't want..."

His voice trailed off. Marinette's heart dropped. Chat turned away again, trying to get up, but she reached out once more, grasping tighter at the shirt to force him to turn back to her.

" _No!_  I mean...  _it's okay,_  for you to..."

Chat didn't misunderstand this time. His eyes widened, blush returning.

"A...are you sure?"

She nodded. The scent of Sabine's breakfast had entered the room, but it went ignored as she pulled at his shirt, bringing him closer in the process.

They avoided eye contact at first, knowing that neither had ever tried this before, but eventually, they tilted their heads toward each other.

Chat's hands ran up Marinette's arms, one finding its place on her shoulder and the other at the back of her neck. She shuddered.

They were both tense, but somehow, they leaned in sync, lips meeting at a perfect angle.

Chat lurched forward momentarily, surprised at the absolute  _warmth_  of the kiss. Marinette probably would've done the same had he not been holding her so securely.

Her arms traveled up and around his shoulders, embracing him as an excuse to pull him closer. Chat didn't object, but let out a mewl of surprise at his lady's strength.

They weren't sure how much time had passed, but it must've been a lot, as they suddenly gasped for air and pulled apart, faces flushed red.

They'd done it. They'd kissed, and it'd felt  _amazing._

Chat was the first to speak, his hand adjusting fur on his head that didn't need fixing. "I'm, uh, gonna go get changed."

Marinette nodded dumbly, almost staggering as she got off the bed. She walked downstairs, Chat going in the opposite direction to find his work clothes.

They both giggled happily when they were sure the other couldn't hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People who vividly remember the finalized Chapter 20 are probably wondering where the heck Heera is and why Marinette isn't giving Chat a ring.
> 
> Heera was never planned until very late in development. Kwami were almost always intended to be made through a couple's love, but Heera was probably the last change I made to the story. I was hesitant to disturb the canon kwami with a fanon one, but when I realized how well a snow leopard fit, it was just too perfect to pass up.
> 
> Chat's ring was also a late addition. In fact, even Marinette's ladybug earrings were a late addition! Chat still had jewelry that belonged to Evelyn, but it was not going to be given to Marinette. It was also rose-themed instead of ladybug-themed, to reference Beauty and the Beast.


	7. DS: Hands Against Fur

"Chat?"

"Hm?"

Marinette chewed at her bottom lip as she stared at Chat's fur. She was curious, but the question was hardly appropriate. After all, it's not like she'd ever asked  _Alya_  if she could run her hands through her hair.

Wel, she might've thought about it once, but never properly asked. Besides, that was Nino's job.

Chat leaned in, eyes curious. "Yessss? You can't just leave me on a cliffhanger here, Princess!"

"Ah..." Marinette paused. "It's silly."

"You're talking to a  _cat,_ " Chat reminded her. "How silly could it be?*

"Well..." She pointed to him. "Can I feel your fur?"

"I—" Chat blinked. "You  _want_  to?"

Marinette hated how red her face was getting. Despite it, she nodded.

Chat was flushing as well now. "I mean... I-I don't see why not?"

"Really?" Marinette asked softly. "It's okay?"

Chat nodded, a bit quickly. Did he...  _want_  her to pet him?

"O-okay..." Marinette reached forward, hesitating before slowly bringing her hand down on Chat's shoulder.

The outer layer of his fur felt bristly at first, but as soon as her hand sunk deeper, it was all soft.

Marinette flushed, sliding her hand back and forth.

Chat let out a stifled noise.

Marinette looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's fine," Chat replied, his face somehow redder than before.

Marinette pulled her hand back. "We can stop if—"

Chat grabbed her hand in a swift motion. "No! Please..."

Marinette searched his eyes. Chat seemed flustered, but insistent.

Did he enjoy it? All she did was feel his fur...

"Alright. I'll try again."

Chat released her hand. She brought it to his face, then rested her hand on his cheek. She brushed her thumb along his face.

Immediately, Chat leaned into her touch, a low purr emanating from his throat. Marinette found it curious that such a simple touch got such a strong reaction out of him.

She ran her hand in small circles on Chat's cheek, testing his reaction. He let out a soft whine, closing his eyes. He was leaning into her hand so much that she could feel the weight of it.

The gears turned in her head. "C-chat, are you..."

"H-huh?" Chat opened his eyes halfway. He seemed lost in the moment, almost in a trance.

Marinette felt a sudden aching in her heart. She didn't have to ask, because she knew.

Chat was starved for affection.

She raised her other hand, running it along Chat's other cheek. The purring got louder, Chat leaning in to further enjoy Marinette's touch.

She pulled him close, moving her left hand to scratch under his chin. She'd always wondered if Chat would respond to such a gesture.

In response, he let out a soft hum, relaxing. He leaned forward more, nearly pressing his face into her shoulder.

Marinette's first reaction was to squeak in surprise, but her next was to wrap her arms around Chat, petting along his back. She watched as each strand of fur parted around her hands.

She could feel the rumbling of his purring. Just the slightest touch from her had Chat nearly flopping over like a tired kitten.

"...S-sorry, Princess," Chat mumbled into her jacket. "This is  _really_  embarrassing."

Marinette shook her head, lightly scratching behind one of his ears. "Don't worry about it. It's cute."

She could feel Chat's face get warmer as he blushed.

"...T-thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat was originally very starved for affection. This would've played a bigger unspoken role in the story, with Marinette often cuddling and petting him while they talked.


	8. DS: Gentle Talks

As much as Chat lamented the day that he'd been transformed against his will, there were certain advantages to being a humanoid cat beast. That wasn't to say that there weren't disadvantages as well, but the benefits mostly outweighed them.

Unfortunately, one of the advantages—his hearing—came in the form of a double-edged sword, like when he was sitting casually on the couch and nearly jumped out of his skin when the front doors opened and promptly slammed shut, leading him to believe that there was some sort of intruder.

However, when he jerked his head back, he only saw Marinette in front of the door, her head bowed just slightly to the point where he couldn't see her face.

It felt strangely familiar.

He sighed in relief, then got up and approached her. "Princess, you scared me! I thought—"

He cut himself off as he noticed that her hands were shaking. He bit his lip. She was either angry, crying, or both.

"M-marinette—" He knelt down and bent over slightly, trying to see her face. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He raised a hand, brushing away the front part of her hair. Her gaze was sharp, but her eyes were shimmering.

So it  _was_  both then.

She turned her face away from him, trying to hide her expression. "S-sorry, Chat. I-I'm just..."

"It's okay." Hesitating, Chat brought his hands up and held the sides of her head. "Do you... want to sit down and talk about it?"

Marinette stared at him, looking unsure at first, then nodded. She walked past him, plopping down on the couch.

Chat scratched his cheek, realizing how unprepared he was for this. In all the time he'd been alive, he'd never really comforted anyone aside from once or twice. He'd always been the one  _being_  comforted.

Still, Marinette was more than worth the attempt.

He stood up, walking towards her and leaning over the back of the couch. She was hunched over and quiet, so he spoke first, "So..."

Marinette huffed softly. "It's just... Chloe."

Chat's ears perked, but he stifled the gasp that almost came out. He tried not to let his surprise show. "Ah—" He cleared his throat, trying to remain casual, but couldn't help gazing off into the distance. "What'd this girl do to you exactly?"

"She never liked me," Marinette said with a slight hiss in her voice. "Apparently, she's been spreading rumors about me. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I never could've guessed how bad it was or that anyone actually believed what she told them. I guess the fact that they already saw me as some weird girl didn't help convince them that the rumors weren't true."

Chat steadily eased his way around the couch and sat down next to her. It was hard to hear that his childhood friend (though 'friend' may have been a bit of a stretch) was treating someone he thought so highly of with such disdain. Yet, he didn't doubt Marinette for a second. She had no reason to lie to him and was sweeter than the finest pastry; the idea that she could do anything wrong was crazy to him.

"I'm... sorry that happened," Chat said quietly.

He admittedly felt a bit stuck. What could he do? What comfort could he offer her?

Marinette glanced up at him, then stared back at the floor. "It's okay. It's not like it's your fault."

He'd be lying if he said that he didn't somehow feel partly responsible, since he'd known Chloe. "If it makes any difference, I think  _anyone_  who'd believe crazy rumors like that is just crazy themself."

Marinette snorted, finding at least a little amusement in that. "You think so?"

"Yeah." Chat leaned back against the couch. "That's the power of gossip from people who don't care about what's actually true. They get all caught up in what other people are saying and thinking about without going through the effort to figure out if it's real or not."

She wiped away unshed tears, then looked at him thoughtfully. "Didn't know cats could be so wise."

Chat flushed. "Uh—I mean—" He shrugged, knowing he's had experience but not wanting to admit it. "A-anyway, you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You're the nicest girl I've ever known."

His ear flickered at her giggling. Her cheeks were turning just the right shade of pink to match her lips and it was  _very_  distracting.

"Thanks, Chat."

She looked briefly down at his chest, then stared off at the wall, facing away from him. Chat glanced down at his chest just to make sure there was nothing on it. There wasn't.

He leaned towards her, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Marinette?"

She turned back to him, staring at him for a long moment before practically  _lunging_  at him. Chat felt his face heat up as her arms went around him in a tight hug. "M-mari—"

She buried her face into his chest. How could such a small girl be so warm?

She said earnestly, "You're amazing. You know that, right?"

Chat stiffened. Marinette couldn't just say such nice things out of the blue like that! It wasn't fair! What if he started tearing up out of the blue? It'd be so  _embarrassing!_

"A-ah, no. I didn't really know." He swallowed, then wrapped his arms around her too. How long had it been since he'd hugged someone who wasn't a kwami?

Marinette hummed softly to show that she'd heard him. A long moment passed, the only movement coming from Chat as he eased Marinette closer for the sake of comfort.

"Is this okay?" she asked softly.

"W-what?" He was honestly shocked that she'd even  _suggest_  that it wasn't. "Of course it is. Why? Are you—"

"No, no, I'm great," she assured. She glanced up at him, the side of her head against his chest. "But, your heart's racing."

Chat's ears flicked up. "A-ah, no, really, it's okay. Must just be a cat thing."

If Marinette noticed the spreading red blush on his face, she didn't give any indication of it. She relaxed, leaning further against him. "You sure?"

"...Yeah." Chat embraced her tighter. "I'm sure."

Just the fact that he was able to comfort her meant the world to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene was thought up when I wanted to have Chat comfort Marinette more (since she does a lot of the comforting, which is something that's mentioned in the final version), but was scrapped when I realized that it didn't fit as well into the story as I wanted. Also, it's Chat's perspective more than Marinette's, which felt weird in a story that's usually Marinette's perspective when they're together, as I mentioned in the alternative Chapter 10.


	9. PS: A Groggy Morning

It amused Chat how neither he nor Marinette were morning people. It meant that either one of them could be up before the other. In a way, he considered it a benefit. Either he got woken up by Marinette's beautiful face, or he got to wake up Marinette's sleeping-but-equally-beautiful face.

He sat at the edge of the bed, staring down at his girlfriend. "Marinette~"

She stirred, then covered herself fully with the blanket. She rolled over. "Nooooo..."

"Princess," Chat urged, trying to sound stern but failing because she was unfairly adorable. "Everyone's downstairs and making breakfast. Don't you want—"

Her arm reached out for her pillow, which she threw at Chat's chest. It hit, but Chat didn't even flinch. The pillow pathetically slipped off onto his lap.

Chat smiled. "I know you were working hard last night on new designs."

"Mhm," Marinette murmured.

He grabbed the blanket, gently pulling it off of her. He knew Marinette more than well enough at this point; she'd be fine as soon as she got something in her stomach.

Marinette whined as the warm blanket left her, but as soon as Chat took her in his arms, she cuddled against him. She'd always said that the blanket was a sorry replacement for his warmth.

He grinned, then stood up and took her downstairs. As he was going down, Heera flew up to him.

"Good morning!" she said to Marinette.

Chat knew that Marinette had heard, but she was too asleep to reply. Admittedly, it was partly his fault; there were countless occasions where she was exhausted from working so hard and would refuse to leave, yet the second he picked her up, she fell asleep against him.

He might've abused that power once or twice. He took pride in it.

Tom, Sabine, and Evelyn were all in the kitchen. Tom and Sabine were moving around each other perfectly as always, while Evelyn was handing them ingredients.

"Evelyn," Sabine called. "Are you sure you don't want to make a pancake or two?"

"Absolutely  _not!_ " Evelyn replied. She smiled. "I refuse to cause a mess in your beautiful home!"

Sabine smiled back. " _Goodness._  How did you live on your own for so long without knowing how to cook?"

"By eating only things that didn't require cooking," Evelyn explained simply. "You should see my garden back home."

"Ah, leave her alone, honey," Tom told Sabine. "Evelyn is the master ingredient handler! Her job is  _very_  important!"

"That's right, Tom," Evelyn said with faux pride as she nodded.

Chat chuckled at the loving friendship on display. Evelyn must've heard, as she turned towards him.

She glanced at Marinette, then giggled, pointing at the table. Chat nodded, understanding.

He walked over to the table, Heera pulling out one of the chairs with some effort. Chat adjusted his grip on Marinette, then slowly sat her down on it.

She opened her eyes halfway, leaning forward slightly before correcting her posture.

Chat turned, pulling out the chair next to her.

Marinette jerked her head over to him, then grabbed his hand in a swift motion. "Waaait~"

One of Chat's ears flopped to the side as he stared at her. Had he forgotten something?

Marinette tugged on his hand, pulling him close, then tugged on his shirt to get him even closer.

Chat flushed. Being so close to her still managed to make him flustered. "Ah, what—"

She took his face in her hands, then kissed him.

Chat squeaked, his body going stiff from the surprise affection. However, his body was still weak to her touch, and he quickly found himself easing into the kiss, even kissing her back. He brought his hands up to her face, stroking her cheeks.

Then, he suddenly remembered who was in the room with him; specifically, their parents, who had never seen them kiss before.

Now embarrassed beyond belief, Chat held Marinette's shoulders and forced the rest of his body to pull away from her. " _M-marinette!_ "

"Hm?" Marinette tilted her head, clearly still half-asleep.

Chat turned his head to Tom, Sabine, and Evelyn, who had stopped everything they were doing to stare at them with quite possibly the widest smiles he'd ever seen.

Chat could feel his embarrassment-driven blush spreading. Certainly,  _this would be how he died._

Marinette followed Chat's gaze to the three parents. Realization struck her face. She was  _very_  awake now.

The three opened their mouths to say something, but Chat stood up straight and Marinette got up just as quickly.

The two shouted simultaneously, "Don't. Say.  _Anything!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write a lame fic where everyone is lame and Tom, Sabine, and Evelyn are hanging out. I fully admit that it has nothing to do with anything.


End file.
